<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tender touch on broken wings by AuroraKant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045887">tender touch on broken wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant'>AuroraKant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both Of Them Are Idiots Tho, Bottom Jason Todd, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Jason has a hard time getting it up, Just To Point That Out, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Top Dick Grayson, dick helps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But today… Dick had missed waking up next to Jason. He had missed showering together and eating breakfast half dressed, neither of them really awake yet. He had missed their inside jokes and the feeling of content that overcame him whenever the two of them managed to spend more than a night together. He had missed <em>them.</em></p><p>Or: Jason returns from a mission in space after three months away - Dick is more than ready to spend the entire day getting "down" to business... there is only one problem: Jason's can't get it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tender touch on broken wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/gifts">Rawrbin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and Welcome!<br/>This is a little Holiday Fic for Rawrbin, who I hope enjoys this smutfest! &lt;3<br/>Thank you so much, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting">BearlyWriting</a> for beta-ing! You really helped me out! &lt;3</p><p>Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks make a writer heart beat faster! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Dick didn’t think much of it. He was way too busy playing with Jason’s nipples to notice that there was a certain lack of reaction coming from his partner’s lower regions.</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other in over three months, Jason away on a mission with the Outlaws, so neither of them were really in the mood for slow and passionate love making. Nah, Dick wanted to fuck. But, nevertheless, he also had a certain knack for foreplay, so he wouldn’t stop himself from making Jason beg.</p><p>While Dick was rather versatile in bed, he also knew that Jason had this innate need for control, so usually he didn’t stop his partner from pressing him down into the mattress and taking what he wanted. Dick liked a good rough fuck, and he never felt ashamed of the aches that came from a night well spent getting railed.</p><p>But today… Dick had missed waking up next to Jason. He had missed showering together and eating breakfast half dressed, neither of them really awake yet. He had missed their inside jokes and the feeling of content that overcame him whenever the two of them managed to spend more than a night together. He had missed <em> them </em>.</p><p>Yeah, that sounded awfully domesticated, something Dick wouldn’t have thought possible even two years ago, but here they were… Nightwing and the Red Hood were in a serious long-term relationship, and every time one of them returned from a long mission through space – or some time undercover – Dick played with the thought- Well, it would be nice if the two of them could move in together.</p><p>But all of these thoughts were for another time. Right now, Dick wanted to feel Jason squirm underneath him. It was an awfully hot sight… the big and mighty Red Hood sprawled over Dick’s bed covers, fists twisting the blue fabric, eyes open and full of lust.</p><p>It was a picture Dick could get lost in. He would gladly drown in the aroused rise and fall of Jason’s scarred chest, and he would love to let his tongue soak up every last drop of sweat running down the tight muscles his partner sported.</p><p>But… no. That was for tomorrow.</p><p>Tomorrow they would go at it slow. Dick would tease Jason, and Jason would drag his hand over Dick’s cock, and the two of them would play with all the toys in Dick’s bedside drawer that hadn’t found any use for months now.</p><p>But right now… Dick got back to work, his teeth biting into Jason’s nipple.</p><p>The moan that escaped Jason sent sparks of warmth running down Dick’s spine. He was hard – Pah, Dick had been hard from the moment he had opened the door for the pizza delivery guy, only to be greeted by a lewd smile on Jason’s face.</p><p>That had been half an hour ago – Dick hadn’t wasted any time before he dragged his partner right into the bedroom.</p><p>There was no room for romantic gestures when you’d suffered from blue balls for three months.</p><p>And now he had Jason’s warm skin underneath his palms, the low moans and hisses a background music beautiful enough to make his own cock leak. The front of Dick’s boxers were wet with pre-cum, and Dick couldn’t help himself. The fact that both of them were still wearing their underwear reminded him a lot of the cautious fumbles of two schoolboys hiding away under the bleachers.</p><p>He smiled against the hot skin of his boyfriend – and didn’t the term just add to the juvenile feeling coursing through his veins? – when he noticed Jason tensing underneath his touch.</p><p>Immediately Dick stopped what he was doing, his eyes wandering upwards until they were meeting Jason’s. Dick had long ago learned how to stay attuned to his partners emotions, an urge born out of bad experiences and a need to be perfect.</p><p>Jason might be the one with the control issues, but Dick had his own battles to fight when it came to perfectionism and trauma.</p><p>Jason was staring at him, and something told Dick that the bright red blush on his face had little to do with the actions of Dick’s tongue and a lot more to do with… Dick had no idea.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dick tried to sound open and affectionate, but he could do little to suppress the breathlessness haunting his voice. He had been doing all the work for once, after all, Jason more than deserved to get taken care off after a mission like this. But Jason barely reacted to Dick’s flushed cheeks or the husk of his voice, instead he only mirrored Dick’s words:</p><p>“What ‘what’?”</p><p>“You tensed. Turned into a brick under my talented hands. If I… If I’m doing something you don’t like, just tell me.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>Well, if Dick hadn’t been sure that something was going on before, he sure as hell was aware of it now. For someone so good at Poker, Jason kind of sucked at lying. His own hard cock forgotten, Dick climbed down from the hulking – and worship worthy – body of his partner. He wouldn’t unnecessarily cage Jason in, not when the man was obviously embarrassed about something.</p><p>“Come on, tell me. I won’t laugh. I want us both to have a good time, and if some alien made you afraid of a little tooth action, I can try something else to make this fun for us. Or we go back to our modus operandi and you fuck me until I am hoarse, and my neighbors file another noise complaint.” Dick made sure to keep his inflection positive and teasing.</p><p>Jason sometimes reacted a bit violently if he felt cornered – especially when he was high-strung. In the past two years, and in the years before that, Dick had come to know the parts and cogs and buttons that made up Jason Todd. He knew where to press and where to tread carefully… just as Jason was aware of all the pitfalls hidden in this person called Dick Grayson.</p><p>They had this partnership and it was built on trust and comradery and a not-small-amount of attraction. There had been bad times and good times, and there had been tears… but Dick had never been afraid of Jason, and he knew he didn’t have to start now.</p><p>For a moment the silence was all Dick could hear, then Jason took a deep breath and simply said:</p><p>“No fucking today.”</p><p>It would be a lie to say that Dick wasn’t disappointed – he had waited for this day almost three months after all – but he was man enough not to let it show. Instead, he smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on Jason’s still bright red forehead.</p><p>“Sure. And sorry if I came on too strong.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s not… It’s not your fault. I thought, I wanted it as well…”</p><p>“Okay” – another kiss – “then I sure hope you won’t be bothered by me taking care of myself in the bathroom, yeah?”</p><p>Dick quite obviously glanced down towards the tent in his boxers and the ever-growing wet spot. Jason followed his gaze, and relief flooded Dick when Jason smiled, something almost rueful coloring his eyes dark.</p><p>“I think I can take care of that one for you.”</p><p>The hand roughly grabbing his cock was more than welcome, Dick melting into the warm touch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time it happened Dick could no longer ignore it.</p><p>He was slowly waking up, Jason’s body a reassuring presence behind him, when his stomach grumbled. Yeah, he’d never had that pizza for dinner now, had he? But the hunger wasn’t a problem yet, and Dick didn’t really want to get up.</p><p>It was his day off after all, and Bruce had long ago stopped expecting any kind of contact from Dick and Jason after one of them returned ‘home’. And there was no doubt in Dick’s mind that Bruce was aware of Jason’s return.</p><p>Over the years Dick had managed to work out a set of boundaries with his former guardian that worked for both of them, but that didn’t mean that Bruce wouldn’t access all the information regarding his kids he could legally and non-invasively get.</p><p>The Outlaws returning from a League Sanctioned Space Mission was something Bruce had known long before Jason came to knock on Dick’s door.</p><p>Speaking of Jason… Dick knew he wasn’t imagining the small puffs of air ghosting over his neck, just as he wasn’t imagining the slow grind of Jason’s hips against his ass. It didn’t feel deliberate, Jason was most likely still asleep… but nobody had told Dick’s cock that.</p><p>The traitor was already half-hard, and Dick could feel the heat pooling in his gut. The hand-job Jason had so graciously offered him last night had been great, amazing, breath-taking… but Dick was still horny, and he wanted something more substantial than a few fingers pulling him over the edge.</p><p>He wouldn’t ask Jason for it, of course not, especially if the younger man was still averse to the idea, but that didn’t distract his brain and his cock from the pressure on his lower back, and the warmth Jason’s presence alone made him feel.</p><p>Dick was a cuddle whore, and as many platonic touches as he had cashed in those past few months, they were little compared to the touch Dick had so desperately missed. He <em> wanted </em> Jason.</p><p>Another low moan escaped his partner, and this time the thrust of his hips was stronger, jostling Dick and making him moan as well. Okay, he had to wake Jason up. Normally, Dick would just take care of his morning wood himself, but… the fact that Jason had said stop yesterday still felt raw.</p><p>Dick never, ever wanted to push Jason into a situation he couldn’t consent to. He wouldn’t force his Little Wing to be in a sexual encounter without first ensuring that everything was okay.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>His voice was low and almost silent. Jason didn’t react. Dick had to be louder, something none of his partners had ever said to him before. Usually their comments were more along the lines of “Be silent! We’re gonna get caught!”… well, Dick was good at being loud.</p><p>“Jason… Jay! Little Wing!”</p><p>This time Jason reacted. Dick could feel him waking up. There was a soft sigh and a moment of silence, before a hand brushed over Dick’s bare skin, traveling downwards.</p><p>“What?” Jason sounded like a wet dream, sleep still heavy in his voice. Dick had to bite his lip to keep himself from rocking forward. It would be very nice if his libido could cooperate with him here, because Dick was doing his best to be an open and understanding partner.</p><p>“You… um… you kind of rutted against me?”</p><p>A moment of silence, then:</p><p>“Yeah, so what? It ain’t the first time one of us had a sex dream while we slept next to each other. Or did I do something?”</p><p>“No, just… I wanted to make sure, you’re okay with it? I didn’t want you doing something you’d regret once you woke up…”</p><p>“Is this about yesterday?”</p><p>Dick could no longer justify his current position. So, instead of continuously staring at the bedroom wall, he turned around to look at his partner. Jason had wrestled himself into a sitting position, and his bed head did things to Dick that had little to do with his cock and everything to do with his heart.</p><p>They had been together for two years now, Dick constantly thought about them moving in with each other, and yet neither of them had ever said those cursed words outside of the highs of sex. I love you. Dick didn’t say it because he didn’t want to scare Jason away, and Jason bit them back, out of fear of making them permanent.</p><p>They were a mess… but looking at the cushion creases on Jason’s face and the tousled locks falling on his forehead, seeing the dusting of freckles dancing over Jason’s nose… Dick was kind of okay with that. They could be a mess, maybe that’s what made them work.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dick said. “This is about yesterday. Better safe than sorry, right?”</p><p>There were more words buried inside Dick, but Jason already knew all of them. He knew Dick’s pitfalls – and that’s what made this okay. Jason leaned forward, catching Dick’s lips with his. He was warm and close and alive… Dick melted into the brief contact; the kiss chaste for their standards.</p><p>“I’m alright, Dickiebird. I just… dunno, suddenly I was more tired than horny, okay? I’ll… I’ll make it up to you right now, yeah? Show you all the magic tricks I learned while I was away. We have no plans today, do we?”</p><p>
  <em> We… </em>
</p><p>One word shouldn’t hold this much power over Dick. He was grinning, when he caught Jason’s lips in another kiss, this one more heated and dominating. His teeth scraped over Jason’s lip. A shuttering breath escaped his partner and Dick knew… he deepened the kiss, his hands quick to find Jason’s shoulders.</p><p>“We have all the time in the world today, Jay…”</p><p>His growling stomach was forgotten when Jason’s hands started dancing over his back, touching every scar and every muscle moving under skin. It was hot and Dick was suddenly grateful that he never changed into his PJs after showering last night.</p><p>His own hands were roaming free as well, their lips still locked together. Dick never wanted to stop kissing Jay, their tongues caught in a battle for dominance that sent lightning straight to his cock. Hah, straight – Dick was many things, but not that.</p><p>His hands found scars and, before long, he was once again playing with Jason’s nipples. They were growing hard underneath Dick’s fingers, reacting to every pinch and pull. Jason rewarded Dick’s efforts by biting back a moan, a shudder running through his entire body.</p><p>Dick could feel him vibrating underneath his hands and just teasing this small reaction from Jason made his own cock beg for more.</p><p>For a moment Dick was distracted and Jason used it against him effortlessly. Where Dick and Jason had been side by side only moments before, Dick leaning on Jason, their positions were now reserved, with Dick’s back touching the bed and Jason’s body on top of him, filling his entire field of vision.</p><p>Dick gasped and, judging by the sardonic smile on Jason’s face, that had been the reaction Jason wanted to achieve. Dick could give him more of that. He writhed and moaned and keened when Jason continued to let his hands wander. The touch was… not gentle per say, but it didn’t hurt either. Jason was firm, wherever their skin pressed together, and that grounded Dick.</p><p>It made him aware of the present, of the smell of sweat and arousal in the air, of the way light filtered in through the bedroom window. Dick was here, in this bed, with his partner, and… god, he wanted to get fucked.</p><p>His nimble fingers abandoned Jason’s nipples. They didn’t need his stimuli anymore. Instead, Dick wandered lower, his hands ghosting over muscles and warm skin. A growl escaped Jason when Dick started to dig his fingers into his hip and Dick shuddered as Jason bit his neck in retaliation.</p><p>The both of them would be pretty bruised come tomorrow, but it was nothing Dick didn’t enjoy. Quite the opposite, actually: rough sex loosened something inside of him that was usually a tense coil put under pressure.</p><p>He didn’t know what would happen should that coil snap one day, but until then he had Jason, who helped him loosen it again and again and again.</p><p>Jason rocked forward, his knee slipping between Dick’s legs. Another gasp escaped him as finally – <em> finally! </em> – something pressed against his erection. Without the hand-job last night, Dick might have even fallen as far as mewling, but as it was, his hips simply bucked in an attempt to chase the friction.</p><p>Jason’s laughter was low and Dick bucked again. He needed someone to touch his cock now. He needed someone to fuck him roughly. There was… his cock was straining against the confines of his underwear and once again Dick could see the growing spot of pre-cum betraying his desperation.</p><p>“Fuck me…”</p><p>“Aw, such a sweet talker… the charming Dick Grayson, everyone!”</p><p>This time it was Dick that growled, the need for relief battling with his urge to banter. He needed Jason to fuck him! Jason was still laughing when he bowed down, trapping Dick in another kiss. Only this time, Dick didn’t let Jason win.</p><p>Instead, he bit him and when Jason reeled back, Dick used the opening to destroy Jason’s balance. Now it was Dick on top. He knew he wasn’t imagining the arousal in Jason’s eyes. The dilated pupils spoke for themselves.</p><p>Their legs were a tangled mess. Jason’s knee brushed against Dick’s cock as he tried to find a more comfortable position and the small touch sent a jolt through his body. It took everything he had to not just rut against Jason’s leg.</p><p>Jason's small laugh told him that Dick hadn’t been as successful as he would have hoped in his endeavor to hide his growing need for relief, but at least that meant that Jason was enjoying himself.</p><p>Finally in a better position, Dick continued their game, his arms firmly planted next to Jason’s head, his mouth traveling from Jason’s lips to his collarbone… to his nipples. Once his tongue began to play with them, Dick could feel Jason melt underneath him. The hollow curses of “fuck.. fuck… fuck…” that escaped his partner’s mouth were pure balls of pleasure in Dick’s gut.</p><p>His tongue wandered down, until it dipped in and out of Jason’s belly button. The skin tasted salty and delicious and every shuddering breath Jason managed to pull into his body vibrated through Dick’s entire being.</p><p>Pleasing others had always been something that made Dick happy during sex. Not just in the “they like it” kind of way… but the fact that Dick could give his sexual partners something special, something great.</p><p>Watching Jason gasp and moan made the lust boil bright in Dick’s veins.</p><p>His mouth continued its travels until Dick was forced to stop once he reached the treacherous briefs still covering Jason. He untangled one of his arms and let it dance over Jason’s sensitive side, drawing a sigh from Jason. His partner was lost in pleasure.</p><p>Dick felt cold when he sat up to better free Jason from his underwear. He already missed the heat of another person against his skin and the rapid sound of a heart beating in his ears.</p><p>He was gentle as he peeled the briefs away, sweat and excitement making it harder than it should be. But, finally, the black fabric was gone, no longer obscuring his view of Jason’s… half hard penis.</p><p>Dick glanced at his own cock, the straining erection visible through the cotton layer of his boxers, before he took another look at Jason’s cock. It was… deflating? Jason’s penis had always been a mighty beast, something Dick had been almost afraid off the first time he and Jason fucked. It was daunting to think that Jason’s cock could fit inside Dick’s ass, yet Dick had seldomly enjoyed something as much as being fucked senseless by his partner and his giant cock.</p><p>But looking at it now… it wasn’t even half erect.</p><p>Jason sensed that something was wrong, his eyes returning to the present, his breath slowing until it almost sounded normal again. For a moment confusion colored Jason’s face, and Dick was almost ready to simply continue with his plan to make Jason enjoy their encounter… then Jason’s gaze found his own crotch, the deflated penis, and Dick’s hand raised in confusion above it.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>It didn’t sound like dirty talk. No, Dick watched as Jason raised his arms and pressed the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. Something was wrong, and Dick had the vague feeling that it was more than just a half-hard dick.</p><p>“What… What's going on, Jay?”</p><p>“Nothing...”</p><p>“This is not nothing.”</p><p>Dick meant Jason’s obvious distress, the way he seemed uncomfortable and out of his depth. Too late, Dick realized what a sardonic set-up his words had been… Jason’s laughter sounded cold and painful when he gestured in the direction of his cock and said:</p><p>“I am pretty sure this is a pretty good example of <em> nothing. </em>”</p><p>Dick hated how bitter Jason sounded. It was… yeah, Dick would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit put off by the fact that all his tongue action didn’t get Jason hard, but he was also aware of the fact that sometimes getting hard was just not in the books.</p><p>Once again Dick untangled himself from Jason, so he was no longer kneeling over him. His own erection was painful, but Dick paid it no mind. Mind over matter – or as Dick himself liked to put it: Big D over little D.</p><p>Sitting next to his partner – and having tucked him back in – Dick felt marginally better. Jason, on the other hand, was stubbornly turning the ceiling into dust by glaring at it. The younger man’s frustration was tangible in the air and Dick… well, he wanted to make him feel better.</p><p>“Jay… stop trying to kill my ceiling and talk to me. I won’t laugh. Promise.”</p><p>Silence settled over them, and Dick was almost ready to ask again or change the topic when Jason finally spoke again:</p><p>“I can’t get it up. Damn it…. This is embarrassing <em> as fuck </em>… I am twenty-five for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“You can’t---? How long has this been going on?”</p><p>Another bout of silence, once again broken by Jason’s frustrated voice:</p><p>“It’s… okay, like this sounds cheesy, but… two and a half months? Approximately? I didn’t manage to get off even once during our entire space mission. And I thought, that maybe… I thought that it was because I didn’t have you to fuck with, and that that’s why I couldn’t cum. Or get hard.”</p><p>Warmth bloomed in Dick’s heart. That was incredibly sweet – and corny in a way Dick had only found Jason to be capable of. But before Dick could coo and swoon, Jason continued, the grim hue returning to his voice:</p><p>“But that’s not it, is it? You are here and down to fuck, and all my cock does is pretend to be dead. Like, fuck this shit.”</p><p>“It… It happens, Jason.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why the fuck does it have to happen to me?”</p><p>Their eyes met and Dick’s heart felt tight with all this love for Jason that filled him. He wanted to comfort his partner and tell him that everything would be alright. He wanted to cuddle next to Jason, his head on his shoulder, skin on skin, and show him that Dick’s love had little to do with sex.</p><p>But that wasn’t the kind of people they were.</p><p>Instead, Dick tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed, his erection still begging for attention. His eyes never left Jason and when Dick finally settled down, his partner seemed to have calmed down at least somewhat.</p><p>“It just… we’ve all been there. Erectile Dysfunction is not uncommon for superheroes and it is not the end-all. You can still have fun and enjoy sex. You can have a romantic life that is exciting and fulfilling… and in most cases your cock recovers after you’ve dealt with the worst of what is keeping it down.”</p><p>“Was that a pun?”</p><p>“Maybe…” Dick gave Jason his most sheepish grin.</p><p>His partner answered in kind – or at least he tried to – and something inside Dick eased. They would take care of this, and once Jason was over his insecurities Dick could finally have the release he so desperately wanted.</p><p>No.</p><p>Big D over Little D.</p><p>Jason’s needs came first.</p><p>“It’s just…” Jason continued “It’s just… fuck! I feel like some failure of a man! I can’t even properly fuck anymore!”</p><p>“You know that I could just fuck you, right? If you want to… it would still be fun. I have been told that my prostate finding skills are off the charts.”</p><p>Light hit Jason’s face, the sun slowly climbing up in the sky, and the new illumination showed the despair in his partner’s eyes. Yes, Jason was smiling, but it looked strained, and ugly. Maybe… no, Dick was sure it was just insecurity trying to eat Jason alive.</p><p>It was hard to be a hero – or anti-hero, a title Jason still claimed for himself – and to fail at such a basic human mechanism.</p><p>Dick hadn’t known a person could sound this sardonic, but Jason’s voice cut through him like steel:</p><p>“Oh, yeah, the perfect solution for everything: Take it up the ass like some pussy!”</p><p>Dick flinched. It was an involuntary reaction, and Dick could see the exact moment Jason registered what he had just said, but the harm was already done. Dick’s temper flared.</p><p>“You know, I am really trying to be understanding here, because I know that this is embarrassing and humiliating for you… but how progressive of you, to call me <em> a girl </em> like it’s an insult, just because I can enjoy some cock up my ass. Sorry for all the heteronormative bullshit you’ve grown up with, Jason, but let me tell you something: I am your partner and not your cockslut.”</p><p>His own cock finally decided that maybe it was time to give up all hope, slowly easing the tension coiled up in Dick’s gut. Now it was nausea bubbling in his stomach, the usual anxiety that came from fighting with a loved one heavy in Dick’s chest.</p><p>He rolled out of bed, sex and Jason all but forgotten. Maybe it was time for breakfast. Yeah, better get some breakfast before Dick said something he would regret.</p><p>“Dick… that’s not… I didn’t mean-“</p><p>The bedroom door fell closed behind him, effectively cutting Jason off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time moved like molasses, Dick staring at his slowly cooling cup of coffee as if it held the secrets of the universe. Or maybe just all the answers to Dick’s problems.</p><p>It had been two hours since Dick stormed out of his own bedroom, angry and hurt and only dressed in boxers. Now he had a blanket slung over his shoulders and his head rested on his folded arms as he sat on the kitchen counter contemplating life.</p><p>He knew why Jason had reacted the way he did. He knew his partner oftentimes just got lost in anger and old structures, even if the Pit was a thing of the past. It was even funny on some level – Jason had been the first Robin to tell Batman that Gotham Pride needed extra protection. Jason had been the one who begged Bruce to create a trans employee protection program for WE… in many ways the Queer community had been a home for Jason long before Dick kissed Wally for the first time.</p><p>But sometimes – especially when he was angry and oh so painfully insecure – Jason fell back on the bullshit his dad had liked to spew, as if he needed a layer of hurt to protect himself.</p><p>Just knowing why your partner did something never made it hurt any less, though.</p><p>Dick loved women. He knew they could be everything a human could hope to be. Strong, vulnerable, nurturing, evil, joyful, majestic, loud… And yet he hated it when someone called him a girl. When someone looked at his smaller build, or his love for nail polish, or his daring laughter, and declared him weak and less and soft because of it.</p><p>He was Nightwing for fuck’s sake. He shouldn’t be bothered by something like this, but it made his skin crawl when Bane called him <em>a little girl</em>… it was worse than Slade’s creepy as fuck <b>boy.</b> Dick was quickly approaching his twenty-ninth birthday, thank you very much.</p><p>And… to hear such an antiquated idea out of his partner’s mouth – a person Dick had a balanced relationship with – had hurt a surprising amount. They were both men, and one sex act didn’t make one of them stronger or weaker. It was just sex! It was supposed to be fun!</p><p>A groan escaped him.</p><p>All this thinking was giving him a headache. He was too tired for this. His thoughts were no longer making any sense and his stomach felt upset because Dick was worrying too much.</p><p>Was it too much to ask for a nice and relaxed reunion? Apparently, yes.</p><p>Suddenly two cold hands were placed on Dick’s neck. His reaction was immediate – Dick snapped around, his left arm raised in a block, his leg slipping from the chair he was sitting on, until it slipped behind the leg of his attacker and… it was Jason.</p><p>Of course, it was Jason.</p><p>Dick relaxed when he saw the sheepish look on the younger man’s face, slowly straightening up. He lowered his arm, one eyebrow raised in a silent question.</p><p>Jason answered.</p><p>“Sorry… I should have known that touching you without a warning would only startle you.”</p><p>Dick nodded, but kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t sure any answer he could give would be calm enough to have a productive talk.</p><p>Jason apparently didn’t expect an answer, instead he said:</p><p>“I… sorry for what I said earlier. It was a shitty thing to say, and something I know is utter bullshit. I was just… It feels really humiliating when your hot boyfriend is giving it his all, and all you can do is hope that your cock is cooperative for once.”</p><p>“Jay…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Yeah, what?</p><p>Well, Dick was never good at holding a grudge.</p><p>“I’m not gonna pretend you didn’t hit one of my weak spots, but… it’s okay. It happens. And as long as you are willing to talk to me, I think we can move past this.”</p><p>“Talk to you?”</p><p>“Yeah… like: Do you want to have sex with me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>There was no hesitation in Jason’s voice, just honest attraction and love. It eased some of the weight pressing down on Dick’s shoulders and the next breath came a lot easier.</p><p>“Are you willing to let me penetrate you?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>This time the answer came a bit more hesitantly, but that didn’t mean that Dick couldn’t hear the commitment in Jason’s voice.</p><p>“Can I use toys and other fun stuff to let you have the best orgasm-free sex you ever had?”</p><p>“Oh, <em> yes. </em>”</p><p>There was laughter in Jason’s voice, and Dick felt something warm bubble inside of him. Maybe they really could do this… the storm clouds from earlier seemed to have all but disappeared, and yet Dick couldn’t help himself, he asked:</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“You can bet on it.”</p><p>“Good… then let’s finish breakfast and I can show you what Kory taught me.”</p><p>“Kory?”</p><p>“Yeah… when I said, we’ve all been there, I meant myself as well. I couldn’t get it up for half a year after the- after Bruce fired me. Kory showed me quite a few tricks on how to enjoy sex even without the ability to fuck her.”</p><p>Jason stared at him, but Dick didn’t feel like explaining any more. Instead, he moved past his partner, pressing a quick kiss on the stubble growing on his jaw, before he entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>“Yeah… sure… Did- Did Kory peg you?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>Dick was grinning – maybe this day wasn’t over just yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jason was laying naked in front of him.</p><p>Dick had changed the bedcovers and seeing Jason sprawled over the deep red fabric did something to him. The color simply suited Jason… not that there was a piece of clothing he couldn’t wear. His thighs turned every kind of jeans into a sin, and his muscled arms made Dick swoon whenever he saw them move in the leather jacket Jason had stolen from him.</p><p>This time their approach was different, and Dick had already prepped every sex toy he had found in his bedside drawer. Jason’s hands were bound to the headboard of Dick’s bed and his legs were spread. They would have fun – Dick would make sure of that.</p><p>“Are you gonna do something or do you just plan on staring at me? Sorry to burst your bubble but that’s not gonna get me off.”</p><p>“Oh, I am going to make you beg.”</p><p>With that Dick stepped closer. This time there was no annoying underwear constraining him and his cock was already half hard just from seeing Jason so vulnerable. It was a sign of trust and love and Dick could cherish it as such.</p><p>He kneeled down between Jason’s legs, careful not to touch anything, before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jason’s throat. It didn’t take long until the first shudder raced through Jason, especially when Dick began to use his teeth to leave marks on Jason’s skin.</p><p>His hands wandered over Jason’s toned torso, pinching and twisting the soft skin whenever they could. Dick wasn’t the only one who liked it a bit rough in the bedroom and the aroused flush of Jason’s skin told him that he was enjoying himself.</p><p>Jason’s nipples were getting hard and Dick let his mouth wander until he could suck at them. They were warm and wet and tight when his tongue danced over them, and above him Dick could hear Jason suck in a breath. Yeah, Jason was enjoying this.</p><p>Dick didn’t have to look, his hand finding the prepared nipple clamps without a problem, pulling them closer. Jason was watching him and Dick met his eyes when he sat back up, his lips wet and red, the toys ready in his hand.</p><p>“Clamps, really?”</p><p>Jason was breathless and a jolt of arousal went through Dick. Sexually satisfying his partners really was a kink for him, huh? Ah, well, Dick simply knew where his talents were.</p><p>“Don’t knock it ‘til you tried it.”</p><p>He had barely finished speaking when he closed the clips on Jason’s nipples, watching as Jason’s eyes grew big and his hips bucked.</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>…”</p><p>“Told you so. And now I can focus on all your other sensitive parts…”</p><p>And Dick planned to follow up on that promise. He let his tongue trail over every scar decorating Jason’s upper body, cataloguing the regions that rewarded him with a low curse or a shudder. He remembered their morning session… and Dick held eye contact as he used his tongue to roughly fuck Jason’s belly button.</p><p>Jason’s entire stomach was a quivering mess when Dick was done.</p><p>It was a holy sight to behold.</p><p>Jason looked like a god… his toned body so alive, so majestic, his plush lips parted in arousal. He looked beautiful and magical, and Dick was flooded by a deep-seated wonder. He was allowed to love this man. He had been granted access to this divine being and Dick would do his best to worship the beauty in front of him.</p><p>Jason’s cock was half-hard in front of him. Dick searched for the cock ring and his bottle of lube. Soon enough the blue ring was placed around Jason’s penis, the cock no longer capable of deflating completely. It wouldn’t help Jason cum, but it would keep him a bit more aroused, a bit more erect.</p><p>Not that Dick planned on focusing on that. No, Dick let his tongue ghost the cock in front of him, ignoring the gasp that escaped Jason when Dick’s wet flesh touched the slit on top of his cock.</p><p>Instead he wandered lower, until his nose was pressed against Jason’s balls. The smell of Jason’s manhood surrounded him and Dick could feel his own cock strain against his stomach, pre-cum escaping its tip.</p><p>He started to suck and lick and suck and lick, every moan that escaped Jason like music in his ears. Maybe he should… Dick didn’t think before he let his teeth scrape over the soft skin of Jason’s balls. He knew it had been the right decision when a soft “Holy Mother of Jesus… fuck, Dickiebird” echoed through the room.</p><p>Soon enough Jason’s balls were wet with Dick’s spit, and red from his constant and pleasurable abuse, so Dick decided to continue in his quest to make Jason feel good.</p><p>His own cock was a leaking mess. Judging by Jason’s dilated pupils and the rabid rise and fall of his chest, Jason wouldn’t complain should Dick search for some pleasure of his own. It was time for the next step.</p><p>It was surprisingly easy to fold Jason in half, putting Jason’s ass in perfect view of Dick’s greedy eyes. Jason wasn’t as flexible as Dick, but that only meant that Jason’s knees weren’t touching the mattress from the position Dick forced them into.</p><p>Another low moan escaped Jason and Dick had to keep his hips from bucking when Jason’s sweet voice touched his ears. Instead, he leaned forward, burying his face in Jason’s ass. His hands kept Jason still as his tongue began to play with Jason’s entrance.</p><p>His spit made it easy to dip his tongue in and out of the ring of muscle, and the tight, pulsing flesh sent sparks of pure lust straight to Dick’s cock. He wanted to fuck Jason so badly. He wanted to bury his cock in Jason’s tight ass and fuck him until Jason had screamed himself hoarse.</p><p>Dick craved the feeling of his balls touching Jason’s ass, the sound of skin touching skin, and arousal heavy in the air.</p><p>Jason was hot and tight, and he shuddered and moaned and keened every time Dick licked his entrance. A shout escaped Jason when Dick dipped his tongue into his hole, almost touching the hot flesh of Jason’s insides.</p><p>It was hard to pry himself away from the sensation, it was hard to focus on something besides the urge to make Jason scream again, but Dick did it, nevertheless. He sat up and looked at Jason. Tears of pleasure were decorating the younger man’s face. Jason’s mouth was open, panting, and Dick knew that without his tight grasp on Jason’s legs, his hips would be bucking.</p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“You better fuck me until I’ve reached hell…”</p><p>“I take that as a yes…”</p><p>Without waiting for another answer, Dick let one of Jason’s legs go. It stayed in position – mostly because Jason was doing his best to keep Dick’s access to his ass as open as possible. Soon enough Dick’s hand was coated in lube.</p><p>His first finger entered Jason with an ease that was solely due to all the work Dick’s tongue had done earlier, but as soon as Dick entered the second digit, he could feel how tight Jason really was. He wanted it. He wanted it now.</p><p>He spread his fingers and teased Jason’s entrance open, touching Jason’s walls as much as possible. Every touch sent a jolt through Jason and Dick had never seen something so beautiful. Jason was so responsive, so engaged – Dick swore to make him feel even better.</p><p>His third finger entered Jason and Dick waited until the tension bled out of Jason once more, before he began to roughly fingerfuck Jason. It didn’t take long ‘til his nails scraped over something soft and a “<em> shit </em>” escaped Jason’s plush lips.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Dick knew what that meant.</p><p>His fingers continued to fuck Jason, opening him up, while simultaneously making him squirm. It didn’t take long for Jason to beg:</p><p>“Fuck me, Dick… fucking hell… I need your shitty cock in my ass! Come on! Fuck me!”</p><p>It was fascinating to watch. Jason’s own penis was still half-hard, caught in the restrains of the cock ring, a few drops of precious pre-cum spilling out of its slit, but it wasn’t getting any harder than that… and yet here Jason was, lost in pleasure and arousal, begging Dick to fuck him.</p><p>Dick was more than happy to comply.</p><p>He pulled his fingers from Jason’s ass, enjoying the wet sound that echoed through his bedroom as he did so, and began to coat his own begging and desperate cock in lube. He would have to go slow, otherwise he would just cum all over himself at the mere thought of entering Jason.</p><p>It didn’t take long until Dick had found a position that aligned his cock perfectly with Jason’s entrance. He sent one last glance in Jason’s direction before he pushed forward. Drool was running down the corner of his mouth and Dick could see Jason strain against the restraints binding him to the bed. Jason wanted to touch him – and Dick wanted to bury himself in Jason’s ass.</p><p>A loud scream full of joy and pain and excitement escaped Jason as Dick pushed forward, the heat of Jason’s insides almost too much for Dick. His hips bucked against his will, pressing him deeper into his partner.</p><p>It was tight and wet, the heat pushing into Dick from all sides… it was the best thing Dick had felt in forever.</p><p>Jason’s hands were helplessly clenching, his fists empty. He couldn’t reach Dick, he was helpless in the face of pleasure, and Dick was enjoying it.</p><p>Slowly he began to move, to pick up pace, and soon enough the rhythmic sound of skin hitting skin filled the air. Dick’s balls hit the round flesh of Jason’s ass and he gasped, the pain like an aphrodisiac. His movements became hectic, the entire bed moving with every thrust.</p><p>Every time Dick’s cock pressed against Jason’s prostate a low yell escaped Jason, and every time Jason reflexively clenched around Dick’s erection it was pure willpower that kept Dick from coming inside him.</p><p>He wanted to wait.</p><p>He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.</p><p>It was hard to keep his orgasm at bay, even once they found a rhythm, Jason’s hip meeting every one of Dick’s thrusts. They played together perfectly, this act a symphony of smells and sounds and sensation.</p><p>Sweat collected on Dick’s back, the cool air touching his overheated skin sending shivers down his spine. Jason wasn’t faring much better, the constant stimuli turning him into a gasping and quivering mess. It was a sight to behold – Dick could get drunk just from watching Jason like this.</p><p>A painful tightness was growing in Dick’s balls. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from spilling his cum inside Jason for long now… Sooner rather than later Dick would get lost in the tides of an orgasm.</p><p>Another thrust, another wave of pure pleasure.</p><p>A low moan spilled over his lips.</p><p>The walls were caging him in, the pleasure squeezing his balls tight. Before Dick came, he leaned forward, burying his face in Jason’s neck. The orgasm crashed over him without warning, his hip shuddering, and Jason gasping.</p><p>It was too much.</p><p>White light exploded behind Dick’s closed eyes; Jason impossible tight around him. His teeth closed around the soft flesh of Jason’s neck, the spot one of Jason’s most sensitive. And Dick was rewarded for his impulsive decision – Jason clenched down around him once more.</p><p>Dick’s cock was a sputtering mess, riding out the orgasm inside Jason’s ass, wet heat filling the tight space. His entire body was tingling and Dick could no longer say what was up and down, his stomach quivering from the power of his ejaculation.</p><p>His partner’s skin was unbelievably hot under Dick’s touch. Dick could hear Jason moan and keen and whimper, and he knew it wasn’t just his own arousal he could smell penetrating the bedroom. For a moment Dick allowed himself to simply breathe, to bathe in Jason’s aroma and the fact that the both of them were together.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they laid there like that, Dick’s soft cock buried inside Jason, his head resting in the crook of Jason’s neck. It could have been forever, it could have been a moment at best. Before long, however, Jason began to squirm under him, and Dick conceded.</p><p>In a herculean effort Dick rolled away from Jason, his cock following suit. A gush of cum dripped down onto the bedcovers as Jason relaxed his legs, letting them fall down into a normal relaxed position. Soon the both of them were laying next to each other once more, Jason’s arms still bound tight.</p><p>Their chests were rising and falling in unison, and it was Dick who spoke first, lulled into a sense of security by their closeness:</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p><p>Both of them were out of breath. Dick closed his eyes, ready to fall into a well deserved post-coital slumber, when Jason pierced the heavy cloak of exhaustion once more:</p><p>“Thank you… I needed that.”</p><p>“Always…”</p><p>A beat of silence, then:</p><p>“I love you, Dickhead.”</p><p>Warmth. So much unbelievable warmth. It felt different to the heat of sex – it felt like something deeper, something that lived inside his heart and not his gut. It was easy for Dick to answer, especially since he meant it:</p><p>“Yeah… I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>